


Who will love you, who will fight?

by Salvatore



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Klaus tried to break the curse, Elena didn't die and the curse was still there. When he found out that the moonstone wasn't destroyed completely, he decided to try again, and this time, he is determined. Everyone's life turns upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who will love you, who will fight?

Elena opened her eyes slowly, her head heavy. She couldn't see a thing. No matter how many times she blinked, the darkness wouldn't go away. And it was the darkest darkness she had ever been in.

She tried to understand where she was. What had happened. She realised that she was in an sitting position, probably on a chair with armrests. Elena tried to move her arms but she couldn't. Her legs, same. She was restrained on the chair, with what she thought was chains, because she could fill their cold touch on her wrists.

Elena tried to scream, but to her fear, she didn't have that option either. Something was put in her mouth and she started panicking, chocking on it and struggling in her restrains. Muffled screams were the only noise she was able to make, and that wasn't enough for someone to hear her.

She tried to remember. What had happened to her? Her memory didn't help much. The only thing that she could remember was everything going black. And then... Nothing. She could remember nothing. 

Elena was scared. Really scared. She couldn't believe what had happened to her, or why she was in that room. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, and the gag inside her mouth didn't help her breathing needs. She tried to stay calm, panic wouldn't do any good in that situation. She started planning a way to get out of there. 

Just then, she realised that she wasn't alone in that room. She could hear someone else struggling, just like her. Things were getting more complicated. What kind of sick joke was that? The only thing she could do was trying to scream as loud as she could through her filled mouth, for the other person to hear. Having someone in the same position as her, kind of relaxed her. She knew someone else was in trouble too.

Before she could complete her thoughts, a door opened and a man's sillhouette stood in the light that entered rushing through the door. Elena had gotten used to the darkness, and the bright light hurt her eyes. She couldn't see who the man at the door was. She turned around to see the other person, and she was shocked. Katherine was tied to a chair, just a few feet away from her. She was gagged too, and she seemed terrified.

Fear rushed through Elena's veins as the man came closer to her. Now, she knew who he was. _Her worst nightmare._

"So, here is my little doppelganger" the man said, walking slowly around the chair Elena was tied to. He stood behind her and played a little with her hair. Elena shook her head away. Breathing heavily.

 

He walked again, and stood in front of her. With a quick move, he ripped the tape off Elena's lips. Elena moaned in pain, as the glue of the tape was too strong and pulling it made her lips sore.

She managed to spit the cloth out of her mouth, and took so many deep breaths that she started coughing. She managed to calm down and started breathing normally.

Elena's voice was dripping fear. "Klaus."

"Elena. Finally, I've got you here" he said with his usual semi-evil smile.

"What do you want from me, Klaus?" Elena asked, her eyes shining in fear.

"Long story, Elena. Long story" Klaus laughed softly and clapped his hands. Two men entered and took Katherine's chair on their shoulders. Katherine tried to say something but the cloth in her mouth didn't let her, so instead, she gave Klaus an angry look.

The men left the room, taking Catherine with them and closing the door. Elena sunk into darkness again, that making her squirm under the chains, but Klaus lit an only candle, giving almost no light in the room through his weak flame.

"So, Elena..." Klaus walked around the semi-dark room. "I've got big plans for you" he said bringing his face close to her.

"You didn't die last time I tried to break the curse. But, let me tell you that Elena" he brought his face closer.

" _I always get what I want._ " His whispering voice made an echo in the empty room. 

He got off her. "You know, the moonstone wasn't destroyed completely. So, I've got the moonstone, I've got my witch, a vampire, a werewolf and... You" he laughed softly.

Elena cringed.  "You mean... You are gonna kill me?" 

"Exactly what I thought too", he smiled.

 

**********

**To be continued...**

 

 


End file.
